


Original Protector

by EclecticKitten88



Category: The Originals (TV), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclecticKitten88/pseuds/EclecticKitten88
Summary: Twilight/Originals AU:  A loving parent will do anything to protect their child but what happens if the man you call dad isn't your dad at all?  Bella Swan, while trying to survive day to day life without the Cullens, is about to discover something truly shocking about the one she calls Dad and with it her true love.





	Original Protector

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Twilight or the Originals, much to my displeasure.

A/N: I don’t own Twilight or the Originals  
AU: The Cullens have left and Victoria is after Bella but what Victoria doesn’t know is that the Swan family has very powerful friends.  
To protect his daughter from dangers both natural and supernatural, Charlie reactivates an old family agreement in exchange for her safety. Unknowingly being cupid for True Love

Prologue

Third Person’s POV

It was times like this when he wished he hadn’t done what he had done. How could he possibly help the sleeping human through her heartbreak when it had been so long since he had suffered a heartache like this. His granddaughter’s mother had left her father and it destroyed the poor man to the point that it killed him. Then there was the cold one problem that was both haunting and hunting his grandchild. What was he to do? 

That wondrous device known as a cellphone quietly buzzed in his back pocket, turning away from the sleeping human, he went downstairs and answered the phone without looking at it.

“Hello,” he answered

“I hear you have been trying to get in touch with my family and I,” the caller replied.

He straightened up instantly.

“Yes, I need your help. My granddaughter has a rather deranged cold one hunting her down....” he began to explain before being cut off.

“We’re on our way,” the caller cut in.

“Wait, there is one very important thing you need to know. I don’t go by my name anymore...my grandson, her father, was my doppelganger. He died when she was three, not  
that she knows, and to keep her safe I’ve took his place. Rightly or wrongly. So when you come to town use his name...Chief Charlie Swan.” He told him.

“You took your doppelgangers place...” the caller clarified.

“Yes, like I said rightly or wrongly.” He replied.

“Very well, see you soon Chief Swan, the caller agreed.

“See you soon, Elijah.” The man pretending to be Chief Swan replied before hanging up the phone.

With a deep sigh and rubbing a hand over his face, the man looked to the ceiling of the kitchen. He was going to have to tell Isabella Swan, the latest descendant of the Swan family, that the man she called dad wasn’t her dad. He was her 840 year vampire ancestor and could pass for her dad’s twin brother.


End file.
